TWD The day it happened
by madicur
Summary: This is going to be a short series/chapters of my idea on what happened the day of the outbreak to some individual characters. I do not know which certain characters i may write. Rick will not have his own chapter, even though he is mentioned in some of them, because he is in the hospital. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! M
1. Chapter 1

**TWD ~ The day it happened**

**Hey guys! I am doing a few small summaries's on a few of the characters, mainly the day that the whole outbreak happened or the day it was noticed at least. I may end up doing it for some of my made-up characters or not. I am not sure yet. So far I am not doing them though. If you want a the day it happened for my characters then just review or message me and tell me if you want them. I will get back to you or post it if I get enough requests. Also I will not be doing one for Rick because he was in a coma, also just to let you guys know one of my theory's about TWD is that all of this is just a dream that Rick had while he was in a coma. I have not read the comics so I do not know how it ends. But I am not sure if he could just make up all the other characters. Sorry about my small rant lol. So here goes, Thanks for reading!**

**M**

**I do not own any material from the walking dead.**

Lori's story

Lori's POV

It was like any other day; I got up at 6:30. I tossed over to the other side of the bed, painfully aware of my husbands missing spot. I stared at his pillow, I leaned in close, I could smell his wonderful aftershave, and I miss him terribly. I get up and shed my pajamas on the bathroom floor and get into the shower. I get out and change into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. Then I head downstairs and turn on the morning news while I get pancakes ready for Carl. I watch the news while drinking my usual cup of coffee. A new virus spread? Huh… I will have to watch the 4 o'clock news to find out more. Maybe I should make an appointment for Carl so he can get a check up and get the vaccine for this mysterious virus. I hear his alarm go off and he goes down the hall into the bathroom. I turn off the TV. I get his plate ready and am pouring a cup of orange juice when he comes down the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, sit down and start eating, is that what your wearing to school?" I look at his stained blue T-shirt. It looks like he has rolled down a grassy hill about 9 times.

"Yes why?"

"It's dirty."

"Fine, I will change into a different one after breakfast."

"Ok, make sure it is clean this time, alright?"

"Yup." He mumbles.

I get the home phone and call the doctors office.

"Hello, Doctor Louis's office how may I help you?"

"I am looking to set up an appointment for my son Carl?"

"Ok, we have an open schedule for tomorrow at 4:15?"

"Ok, that will work."

"What kind of appointment?"

"Just a regular check up."

"Ok that will be fine, you will be seeing Doctor Kelly instead for Doctor Louis is out of the office tomorrow, is that alright?"

"That's fine, ok thank you."

"Good bye."

I hang up the phone seeing it is 7:15; I look over to where Carl was sitting to find an empty plate with half a glass of orange juice left. I put them in the dishwasher.

"Carl almost time to go are you ready?" I call upstairs.

"Yes, I just have to brush my teeth." He calls back

"Did you change your shirt?" I say, there is a pause then a reply

"I am getting on that right now." I laugh then tell him to hurry returning to my spot by the window with my cup of coffee. I listen to my son's feet parading to his closet then running to the bathroom. The faucet turns on. I look outside to see a beautiful sunrise, the trees in our backyard a magnificent shade of green. The faucet turns off and I hear tennis shoes clomping down the stairs. Carl comes into view with his backpack and jacket on ready to go. We get into my Honda and drive to the school; I stop the car in the drop off lane.

"Have a good day Carl."

"Ok, see you when you pick me up, Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." He closes the door then runs off with some friends towards the door. I drive to the grocery store. I walk in purse in hand and grab a cart. I buy my groceries, I look at the magazines for a while then decide to finish so I can go home and relax. I head towards the frozen aisle. I open up the door and grab some milk. While my hand is still in there I feel the coldness inside the machine stop abruptly, that's weird. But I put the milk in my cart and check out. As soon as I pay the lights start flickering. Maybe this store is having some electricity problems. I leave and unpack the groceries when I go home. I turn on the news and eat some lunch. I see that there is a news alert coming up.

"An unknown virus is spreading through out the United States; the legion has no known cure. It is very dangerous, the dead is walking. There will be a safety group in….." The news mans voice starts fading away. I can't hear the rest of the words as the lights go off. I decide that I should go get Carl and bring him home, or call Shane. I hop in my car and quickly start pulling out when I see Shane's police car drive up, he stops and gets out heading towards me.

"Lori, hurry, we have to get Carl and get out of here. There is something bad going on, I don't like the feel of it. The radio says there is a support group in Atlanta. We need to pack up and go there. The dead are walking, Lori." I am shocked and stare at him.

I shake my head but can't say a word.

"The dead are walking! There is some unknown disease, virus, legion whatever you want to call it! Anyone who is bit by these things die and turn into one. Zombies, Lori!"

"Ok. Come on lets go pack, we will get Carl and pick up Rick on our way, we can carry him to the car in a stretcher." I say nodding to myself as I spoke.

"No, Lori. I was just at the hospital. Its crazy in there, Military men were shooting alive people, with bite marks, I saw some people that weren't alive eating another person! We can't go there we have to get you and Carl out safe that is what Rick would have wanted."

Shane says exasperated.

"We have to Shane; he is my husband I can't leave him there with all of those things!"

"Lori, that's the thing, he is my best friend I would have brought him with me if I could have, and there was no point. The hospital had a blackout; I listened for his heart…. Lori there wasn't one. He was dead." Shane says looking at the ground, I gasped.

"Lori, we don't have time to mourn right now, we can save that for later we have to get us and Carl to safety." We rush in and pack then head to the school, after literally fighting our way in through the crowd of mom's, we found Carl and took him to the car and headed to Atlanta, crying the whole way.

**You like? I decided not to add in the whole trip because this was long enough anyway. So I will be doing Carl's situation at school, or Shane's situation at the hospital for next chapter. Next chapter may be uploaded tonight or not, I am not sure yet. So review please and read the first chapter of my story 'Everything is gone now' Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it!**

**M**


	2. TWD The day it happened Carl

TWD~ The day it happened

Chapter 2

**So for those of you who are interested in me continuing, I am going to do chapter 2 this one is going to be Carl's situation. Also I am not going to take the time to make all the wording the exact same from chapter 1 because that would take a while so too bad lol. I am going to try to make this one a little bit shorter perhaps. So once again enjoy!**

**M**

Carl's POV

I woke up to my alarm and the TV on downstairs. I sit up and head to the closet I pick out some random blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Then as I go over to comb my hair I stare at the picture of me and my dad and Shane in front of the lake at one of our many fishing trips. I smile sadly at the memory I miss my dad so much. I brush my hair then hungrily run downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey"

"Sit down and get started on eating, okay? Is that really what you are wearing to school?"

"Yes why?" I say a little offended.

"It's dirty."

"Oh, I will change when I go back upstairs."

"Ok, make sure it is clean this time."

I mumble a yes then continue eating the good pancakes and drink some orange juice then head upstairs while my mom is calling someone on the phone. I sit on my bed once again after I put on my tennis shoes, I stare at the picture. It is like it's sitting there haunting me, I wonder if he will be ok. I shake the thoughts from my head as I tell my mom I will change my shirt then brush my teeth. I pull on another shirt and quickly brush my teeth. Grabbing my backpack and jacket I head downstairs and leave for school.

Once we pull in my mom says

"Ok, have a good day Carl"

"I will, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

I run to my friends Tom and Jake and we run inside. As soon as class starts I am bored to death. A few hours later we get called to an abrupt assembly in the middle of Math class.

The assembly is about how there is a virus or a sickness going around and it is very dangerous and we have to be very careful and have the nurse check us to make sure we were not contaminated. The nurse made us strip down to our underwear when it was our turn so she could check us over. After I was cleared I ran out and sat in my chair then I heard a scream from the nurse's office, the nurse telling someone that they found one that was bit. It was one of my other friends Gabe. They locked him in a room until they could figure out what to do with him. The nurse sent one of the other nurses into the room to check on him and she started screaming and came out with a bite mark, the nurse being sad, stressed and confused just locked her in the room with Gabe. Not knowing what to do. We heard the other nurse, Nancy, screaming and crying and begging to let her out that Gabe was eating her. I was so scared. Then my mom and Shane came and got me, they took me to the car where my mom told me that my father, Rick the sheriff who I always looked up to, was dead. I was devastated. We cried while Shane drove us to Atlanta.


	3. Shane

**TWD- The day it happened – Shane**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys,**

**I am going to do a 3****rd**** chapter, the conversations will not be word for word so…. Yeah. Still no reviews that I have seen yet. Guys, please, lol reviews! If you request a character I will do it! And probably give you a shout out! So just review and either ask me a question which I will try my best to answer, tell me if you like it or not, or request a short story, or a certain character for this. Anything lol just please review. Love yall **

**M**

Shane's POV

I woke up and decided that I would go to work for a little while then take the rest of the day off to visit Rick and check up on Lori and Carl. If I was there on time I might have lunch with Carl. I hit the snooze button on my alarm and go to the closet. I get my police uniform on after I shower and shave. I grab a donut and a mug of coffee and drive to work almost late. When I get in to the station the same pang of guilt and the same memories hit me like always. Me, Rick and some other police officers on the road, one alive lone criminal crawls out and shoots my best friend right in front of my eyes. Maybe I could have stopped it from happening, if we would have just paid more attention. Maybe he would still be awake today, not in the hospital in a coma. Maybe Carl wouldn't be missing his dad so much and trying to hide it from everyone. Or maybe Lori wouldn't have to miss her husband. Maybe I wouldn't have to miss my best friend. I shake the 'maybe' thoughts from my mind and get to work. We aren't that busy except for an old women complaining against some teenagers on her lawn all the time. So after a while I leave to go to the hospital, on my way there I hear some weird stuff on the radio, something about a new disease or virus or something. The speaker says that there will be more about it on the 4 o'clock news. I park the car in the parking lot and grab the flowers that the men from the station sent for Rick. I went to the desk to check in but no one is there so I just go to his room, it is eerily quiet. I set the vase on his table.

"Hey Rick, buddy, I know ya probably can't hear me, but I need you to know that you have to wake up soon. Carl can't stand it, he needs his father. I am trying my best to help take care of him and Lori. They both miss you terribly. Man, you know I am not good with all this feeling stuff, but I miss you too. We need you to wake up Rick. The guys from the station sent you those flowers, there probably a little too girly for your liking but, hey maybe they will cover the stench in here" I laugh a little, then go back to being sad; I hope he can hear me. Then I hear a bunch of, gunshots? I peek out the door. I see military swat standing there shooting alive people, that have bite marks on them? I turn my head the other way to see an old man kneeling beside an old woman and eating her? What the heck are the cannibals? I quickly shut the door and hide on the other side of the bed when the swat team comes in to check the room. Once they leave not noticing me. I decide to get Rick and leave. All the machines go off; I stop beside his bed and lean down to listen for his heart. Nothing there, he died.

"No. no, no, no, no Rick NO!" I say crying

"No, Rick you weren't supposed to die, you were supposed to wake up and be happy with Carl and Lori, man, why?" I wipe the tears, giving him a hug, and then I leave. He would have wanted me to save Lori and Carl. I barricade the door with a hospital bed and sneak out through the hall way. I listen to the radio on my way to Lori's, the dead have started walking? If someone is bit they come back as a zombie? There is a safe group in Atlanta I have to get Lori and Carl there. When I get to Lori's house I see her pulling out of the driveway she stops and gets out.

"Lori! We have to get out of here, go pack bags for you and Carl."

"What? I just need to get Carl and go home."

"No, Lori, there are zombies out there! There is an incurable virus; we need to go to Atlanta"

"What about Rick? We can get him on the way right? Take him to the car in a stretcher."

"Lori, we cant, I was just there, Military men were shooting everyone with a bite mark, and I saw a man eating a woman. We can't go there!"

"Shane! He is my husband, your friend; we can not leave him there! You were just there why didn't you get him out!"

"I couldn't Lori, that's the thing, I checked his heart, there wasn't one, he was gone. I barricaded the door. Then came here to help you and Carl, that's what he would have wanted.

She is still, must be in shock.

"Lori, we don't have time to mourn. We have to get to Carl; as soon as we get somewhere safe we can cry all we want. I will be there; I will not leave you two."

She nods and we pack then go to Carl's school. We slowly make our way through the crowd of angry moms then find Carl in a chair, huddled down and scared. We make it back to my car and drive to Atlanta, on the way there we pass the hospital, where dead people, zombies are walking around some being shot, some eating people. That's when Carl asks about Rick. When Lori tells him they cry the whole way there.


	4. Daryl

**TWD~ The day it happened ~ Daryl**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, **

**This one is going to be my Daryl chapter; I am going to try to keep the bad language to a minimum except for some words. So, then I am going to probably do the Merle chapter hopefully right after this. I have gotten a total of 43 views, which I am really happy about because I just made this account yesterday, so yeah. If you give me a review I will give you a shout out. But only if it's nice, lol or at least not mean. So here we go, enjoy**

**M**

Daryl's POV

I wake up around daybreak. I quickly sneak out after getting dressed to go hunt with my crossbow. Before I leave I risk getting a bottle of water from the fridge, my dad is passed out on the couch. Drunk, as usual, hopefully he doesn't notice the missing bottle or I will pay for it when I get home. Stupid abusive Idiot, Merle was lucky he got out of the house when he did. I can't get a stupid job because of Merles reputation and my father's reputation. If only I could get a job then I would be out of this house in no time and into my own apartment. I listen to the radio in the old dodge truck that merle gave me. It says something about an incurable virus? More on the 4 o'clock news, interesting. Maybe I could get my father to catch the virus. Get him out of my hair. I stop the truck and hop out heading into the woods. I shoot a hare almost instantly. After a few hours of hunting I settle down by the river with 2 deer, would have been 3 but the last one was a doe, a pregnant doe, 1 hare, 5 squirrels and a wild turkey. I decide to sell 1 deer, the turkey and the hare. That will save 1 deer and 5 squirrels for me to save at home for dinners. I skin them, and head to the butchers. I am a regular seller there and he is one of my favorite customers, never did judge me by my families' reputation.

"Hey Daryl," The butcher hollers

"Hey, got you a deer, wild turkey and a hare if ya want it."

"Course I want it. For the deer how about 35? Turkey, 20 and hare 5?" The butcher would buy pretty much anything I wanted to sell even if it was crappy.

"Sounds good," I hand over the meat, take my money and on the drive home listen to the radio.

"The virus is spreading incredibly fast, if you get bit by one of these things, zombies you will die and turn into one. It is incurable, there will be a safety group in Atlanta, go there and you will be helped. The only thing that can kill one of them is a gunshot, or knife to the head." The radio turns off. I go home and pack my bag. Get my hunting knives my crossbow and a gun. Then take one glance at my small house, the house where I wasn't raised by anyone but myself and Merle. The house that was so lonely, especially when Merle left. The house that when he did leave my stupid abusive father practically killed me every day. If not with his beatings, or starving me, with his harsh words. I see him passed out. I leave a note of what has happened, then at the bottom I write, 'yeah, you weren't there for us, I am sure as h*ll aint going to be there for you, I am sure merle agrees too.' I leave locking the door so none of those things can get in. He needs to see that note. I get in the truck as merle pulls in the driveway.

"Hey little brother, you ditch the idiot in there?"

I nod my head, kinda disappointed that even after all he did I still locked that door instead of leaving it open inviting all the evil in. Merle nods and we move the meat in my truck to his cooler. We get in the car and pull out of the driveway, taking the back roads.

"Baby brother, we going to have a sh*t load of fun in this world." Merle says sarcastically. Then we drive off. Leaving the house behind us.

**Not sure if it's good or not. Definitely not my best though. What did you guys think? **

**Let me know. The Dixon brothers are kind of hard to write, Daryl is the more emotional one, but they are still two tough guys so, yeah. Hope you liked!**

**Buh-bye for now**

**M**


	5. Merle

**TWD~ The day it happened ~ Merle**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys,**

**This chapter may not be too good. Like I said in the 4****th**** chapter when I wrote Daryl, the Dixon brothers are pretty hard to write. You have to get just the right spot. Not too much emotion but enough so they don't seem so mean, like they would kill a baby or something. Because they wouldn't, unless it's a walker. Lol. So it is pretty hard to write them. I promise the other chapters will be better. So thanks for reading and please review. **

**Deanandjo4ever1**** – Thank you for your review, it meant a lot because it was my first. Keep reviewing and tell me what else you think. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**M**

**Merle's POV**

I wake up exhausted with a giant head ache. Either I drank way to much last night or I am getting old. But I think I did drink more than usual at my favorite bar. Then this beautiful woman showed up and made me drink even more when she played hard to get. I roll over then accidentally hit something. Oh… yeah that's what happened last night. I think about the memory proudly, even old merle could get a lady. The beautiful woman from the bar had ended up here. He took a shower and got dressed after taking an aspirin. His headache numbed a little. When he came back out he looked at the time, noon, wow they slept late. The beauty was getting dressed. Kinda sad I suppose that I didn't even know her name.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" I ask her

"Nah. Gotta get home, my boyfriend is probably back in town today. He will be missing him some Cheryl." I understand that she had a boyfriend, with that kind of beauty who wouldn't?

"Ok then. He is one lucky fella Cheryl."

"Yep, he is" She giggles; she walks over hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"See ya around Merle." She struts out the door. Wow she is amazing, young too about 20 something. I grab something to eat then decide to watch some television. The news is one, I try to change the channel but it says national alert and wont change. The man speaker appears on the screen.

"There has been an outbreak of some strange virus, it has no cure at the moment and the scientists think it may be incurable. There are strange things happening. The dead are walking. If you get bit by one of those, things, zombies I guess you will die, get a fever and return as one. The only way to kill one is to puncture its brain. There will be a safety group in Atlanta." The lights and TV turn off suddenly. I decide to pack some food and water, weapons then head over to get Daryl. I grab all the stuff and some clothes then head to my truck. I drive down the street with my knife in hand. I turn onto the road about a block away from my old house, where Daryl lives. I see the beauty, Cheryl, walking into her house I guess. Not knowing about the whole outbreak because she had to walk home. I see a bloody handprint on the window but she doesn't. She opens the door as I yell her name

"Cheryl no, don't open it!" I yell, but the door opens before she heard me. She turns around looking at me. I see the young man behind her, it was a zombie, it had a bite in its cheek revealing tissue and it grabs Cheryl from behind and bites her in the shoulder. By that time I am beside her and stab the thing in its head. Cheryl lies on the ground, loosing blood.

"Jonathan?" She looks to the man beside her. She starts crying.

"Its ok, its ok." I hold her

"No its not! My boyfriend got bit by something and bit me and you killed him and know you have to kill me!"

"I didn't kill him sweetie, he was dead long before that, that was just his body not him. I don't think I have the guts to kill a pretty little thing like you."

"You have to; I don't want to come back like one of those things." She says in disgust

" I don't know. Maybe I will leave you a gun or a knife or something so you can do it yourself."

"Too afraid, Merle? Never killed a person before?"

"Oh, of course I have killed someone just not a pretty girl who had done no wrong to me. When Merle kills it's for a good reason."

"This is a good reason, I don't want to die and let my body be walking around like on of those things." She wraps her hands around mine which are holding the knife handle and after blowing me a kiss shoves it into her skull. I leave the knife there, having more in my truck. I kiss her forehead and move her inside and lock the door so none of those things can eat her beautiful body. I hop in the car and after wiping my hands off go to Daryl's house.

"Hey little brother"

"Hey"

"You leave the idiot behind?"

He nods his head, feeling ashamed, he still feels bad even though that man tortured us all these years.

We move the meat he shot, and the weapons and get into the car and once we pull out I say

"Well, baby brother, we are going to have a sh*t load of fun in this new world." I say sarcastically.

Then we drive off to Atlanta.

**It wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Do you think I wrote Merle's character all right? I am not sure, leave me a review about what you think about the one shots and this specific one shot please. Thanks for reading, **

**M**


	6. Carol

**TWD~ The day it happened ~ Carol**

**Carol**

**Hey guys,**

**Here is another one; I will be trying to keep the language to a minimum! I need more reviews, I only have 2 so far and they are from the same person! Lol! Have fun reading, enjoy**

**M**

Carol's POV

I wake up around 5 o'clock, to my horrible husband stumbling in from the bar, drunk of course, obviously he had cheated, his shirt was on backwards and his pants unbuttoned. I go to the door, so he won't wake up Sophia. I help him into the bathroom and change his clothes, as he calls me names, telling me how worthless I am. When he is changed I head into the bedroom, getting him into the bed. He starts hitting me earlier than usual. By 6:30 he has me cornered into the wall beating me; he got his belt out and was slapping me with it. Sophia knocks on the door; Ed goes to the door slamming it open.

"You really want to come in little brat? You wanna join in on the fun ya little idiot!" Ed yells shoving her a little; I try my best to get to her. But the beating was longer and harder than usual. I am more sore and my bruises burn. She rushes to her room like I always tell her to. Locking the door, going into the closet and climbed to the top shelf curling up, and covering her self behind stuff. Ed turns his wrath to me and is hitting me once again.

"Ok, I am going to take a shower, I don't care about you enough to continue, we will continue this later." Ed yells in a disgusted voice.

He gets in the shower. I go get Sophia, helping her get out of the closet. She gets dressed hurriedly; I braid her hair while she is tying her shoes. I get her bag packed while she stuffs some cheerios in her mouth. We have to hurry or else Ed might go for round 2 when Sophia is still here. When I get back if he is still here I will have h*ll to pay. Some times he takes a day off just to beat me, then I can barely pick Sophia up from school. She is done eating so we get into the station wagon heading to the school. I give her some money for lunch at school. The only money I get is from my small and secret job at the clothing store down town, if Ed knew about it he would get upset. He gives us about 20-25 dollars a week from his paycheck so 'me and the girl can eat'. He was a nice man, used to be then we got married and he started beating me, I got pregnant once and he said he was sorry and that he would be good from now on and treat me and the baby right. We lost the baby one night, and then he said it was my fault and went back to beating me again. I got pregnant with Sophia and he stopped until she was born. Then it went back to the same old thing. I never wanted to get pregnant again, I used birth control. I wanted more children badly, but I wasn't going to use them to stop the beating for nine months so they could live this horrible lifestyle for their lives. Sophia gets beat sometimes, only when I am passed out so I can't stop him or make him mad so he will get distracted while she hides. I pull up to the schools drop off area,

"Have fun Honey, have a wonderful day," I pull her in for a hug

"I am sorry that you have to live with him, I will get us out of this mess someday, ok honey?"

"I know momma, I know, its ok, it's not your fault," She hugs me then goes into the building. I head home, to Ed gone, thank goodness. I watch the news then fall asleep, resting while I can. A news alert comes on the cheap TV we have.

"There is an unknown virus spreading, the dead are coming back. If you get bit by seemingly a zombie, who was once obviously a person, you will die and come back as one. The only thing that will kill them is a shot or knife some sort of fracture to the brain. There will be a safety group in Atlanta. Be careful and take immediate precaution, there is no cure, if you or someone else is bit, you can not be saved yet, the CDC is working on a cure." The power goes off, cutting the news report off. I pack a bag for me, along with all the money I have. I pack Sophia's clothes, her favorite blanket and stuffed animal and a picture of her when she was a baby and me and her and her aunt at the lake when Ed was away for work for a week. Then I sadly pack a bag for Ed knowing I will see him again. I rush to the school and go to the office hoping I can get Sophia and run, so I will not have to get Ed. But when I walk into the office, Ed is sitting there with Sophia seemingly waiting for me. He grips her shoulder hard and she is almost in tears from the pain and probably from being scared. I am instantly mad and decide that I won't be afraid of him, not until I get my baby to safety. I grab her hand and pull her along with him trailing behind. We get in the station wagon.

"Thought you could leave me behind huh woman?" Ed says nastily, I ignore him

"Sweetie, get your seatbelt on."

"Answer me woman, thought you could leave me behind?" Ed yells

I keep driving; he screams it into my ear as loud as he can

"YES ED! D*mn it! I did think I could leave you behind! I didn't want you! I wanted to leave your sorry excuse of a man behind! To die, Ed! I don't care about you any more! I used to love you but when we got married, you changed, your evil! Just to let you know, you think I am worthless; I have a point in this world, to raise my wonderful daughter to be nothing like you! While you sit here and beat your wife and child! You are the worthless one Ed!" I scream back at him, knowing I will pay for it later, but not caring

He is dead silent for the rest of the car ride to Atlanta. But the fury in his eyes tell me everything, when it is the right time for him to strike he will murder me. But I won't let him hurt my daughter.

**I think I wrote this chapter pretty well. I liked making Carol stand up to Ed. I know that is probably what her character wouldn't do but, she was angry that he was hurting her, she finally snapped. What did you guys think? Review or PM me please, Thank you!**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7 Sophia

TWD~ The day it happened

Sophia

**Sorry for the wait guys I have just had a lot going on. Been very busy this week, but I am still continuing with these and my other walking dead story don't worry. Here is Sophia's POV of the day it happened, Enjoy**

**M**

*Will not be word for word of the Carol chapter

SOHPIAS POV

I wake up to the sound of my dad beating on my mama again. I decide to try to ignore it for as long as possible. Mama says it is best for me to just wait it out, but I hate it when he has a long beating session, if it is very long I try to get his attention of her for a little bit. I sit there covered up with my blankets and my pillow over my head, it smells like mothballs under here. About 30 minutes later it is still going on. I walk to the door and knock. He opens the door, fury on his face his eyes burning with hate.

"Ya wanna join in on the fun ya little idiot!" He pushes me back and my head bumps against the wall a little

"Cant believe I even had a little baby like you, can't even stand up for yourself huh? This is all your and your mama's fault! Not mine! YOURS!" He says yelling at me, mama to beat up and disoriented to do anything. I get up and run into my room, climbing into the closet I pull some clothes over me so he won't find me. I wait and wait until finally my mama comes in and says

"You can come out now honey, we have to hurry he will be out soon, got to have you at school by then." She helps me out and I get dressed then tie my shoes while she braids my hair. I eat a fast breakfast while she packs my school bag. He is still in the shower as we leave the house; once we get to the school I give my mom a hug and head into the building. The teachers a scrambling around, the tardy bell rings and the doors into the building automatically lock, so I have to enter through the office. They do that so no one can sneak in. The receptionists are huddling around the radio with the nurse close behind. The see me walk in so they turn off the radio,

"Sophia? Late again, sweetie if you keep this up I will have to notify your parents."

My favorite receptionist says

"I know, I am sorry we tried to get here as soon as we could, I am sorry. Please don't call my dad." I say looking at the ground,

"Your mom knows you were late?" She assumes, I nod. The nurse takes me into her office.

"Your teacher said you had another unusual bruise honey, would you like me to check it out?"

"No, it is ok. I just slipped while I was mopping and hit my arm on the counter, it is all healed now." I say my excuse was almost true, I was mopping and my dad walked in spilling his beer on the floor, saying 'you missed a spot' sneering at me and presuming to leave the kitchen, before he could live I let out a small sigh and he heard it. Rushing back to me he pushes me, giving me a slap across the face, I loose my footing and stumble, then fall back hitting my arm on the counter. He drags me towards him and starts hitting me. He doesn't get many hits in before momma heard me crying and came to my rescue. Diverting his attention long enough for me to hide.

"Ok well I will check that out real quick."

She looks at my arm.

"Ok, honey, if this keeps happening I am going to have to call the police, you know that right?"

"I know, I can't help being clumsy though." She smiles giving me a pat on the shoulder and I walk back to class, everyone staring at me. They look at me like I am some dirty wild animal. I am not dirty, my momma makes sure of that, I take a shower everyday and she makes sure to keep my clothes clean even if it means hand washing them in the sink. I sit down in my assigned seat next to Casey, she sneers at me. She is one of the most popular girls in are grade. She is really mean to me, I look towards my only friend in the class, May and she gives me a reassuring smile and I look back to pay attention to the lesson. After a few more hours of different subjects it is recess time. We go outside on the gloomy day, the clouds are low and gray, the sun is hiding behind all of them. The mist is so heavy it seems to weigh you down. Me and May sit at our usual spot under the slides. We talk and we watch the other kids play. Casey and her friends Megan and Cassandra walk up to us.

"The dumpster girls sitting under the slide?" Casey taunts

"Afraid if you come out people will smell you?" Megan says coldly

"Oh please Megan, they can definitely smell them from here, I could smell them from across the playground!" Cassandra says, we are about to get up and leave when we see these creepy looking people walking onto the edge of the baseball fields witch are on the other side of the playground. You can see blood and slimy stuff on them. Most are walking with a limp and missing pieces of skin. The teachers are yelling at us to get inside, we see cars pulling up to the school. I see my mother in her car I break out in a run with May by my side and the 3 girls following. Just as I reach the sidewalk the things are closing in. I rush pulling May along, her mom is just a few cars down from mine.

"Best friends forever?" she asks looking into my eyes

"Forever." I say we hold up our friendship bracelets then part ways, little did I know I would probably never see her again. Just as I reach the door handle I hear a scream, seeing it wasn't May as she was in her car I turn around seeing Casey about to get bit by one of those things, Cassandra and Megan had abandoned her. I give my mom a pleading look then rush toward her; I yank her away from the thing. She gives me a silent thanks,

"I am sorry Sophia." She says then giving me a small smile rushes to her car. I get into my moms car and we pull away. My dad and my mom argue, as I stare at the window, what happened?

**I know the story is a little different but I liked it better this way. So too bad, lol, ok hoped you liked it! Please review! Sorry I haven't posted lately been really busy, don't give up on me yet! **


End file.
